


Journal Entry 1

by elaine



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-22
Updated: 1999-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaine/pseuds/elaine
Summary: Turnbull's keeping a dream diary.





	Journal Entry 1

I had the strangest dream last night… the book I read, "Understanding My Dreams", said that I should simply write everything down as I remember it, without trying to interpret it. Well, I'll give it my best shot. Oh dear… perhaps that was an unfortunate… well, anyway, here it is:

*****************

I was walking down the back hallway of the Consulate. It was late. I heard a noise from Fraser's office and went to investigate. It was Fraser, with Ray Kowalski, and they were both naked. Ray was sitting on Fraser's desk with his legs wrapped around Fraser's waist. They were making strange grunting noises and Fraser's hips were moving in a somewhat rhythmical fashion. They were kissing, too.

Ray was looking right at me, but he just smiled and beckoned me into the room. I went in. For a little while, they both continued with their actions and I stood watching them, feeling uncertain as to what I should do. Then Ray spoke to me.

"Well? Aren't ya gonna join us?"

I realised that meant I would have to get undressed, so I began to remove my uniform. While I undressed, I heard them talking quietly together and as I folded my shorts and laid them carefully on top of my other clothes, the two of them fell apart. I could see they had extremely large… I could see that they both had erections.

I walked over to them and Ray smiled at me and pulled me up close to him. He kissed me. It felt nice. He began to touch me Down There. I mean, he began to touch my penis. Fraser just stood watching us. I thought he looked disapproving. After a little while, Ray poked him on the shoulder.

"I thought we agreed on this Frase. You're not gonna back out, are ya?"

Fraser didn't answer him, but he moved closer and kissed me too. Then he stroked my buttock. I knew I ought to become involved, so I took hold of Ray's penis in one hand and Fraser's in the other. They felt quite different… Fraser's was quite smooth, while Ray's was criss-crossed with raised veins and felt gnarled.

Ray put his tongue in my mouth. I liked that.

After a while he took it out again and smiled at me, ignoring Fraser entirely. He appeared to be studying my face, which was, by then, quite flushed. He smiled again.

"How do you feel about cock sucking, Renny?"

I was too startled to answer, but I nodded. Rather eagerly in fact, even though I had no idea what he was talking about.

He grinned and pushed me down to the floor. I sat with my back resting against the desk and Ray leaned over me with his hands resting on the edge of the desk. I could see a tiny tattoo of a Canadian flag on his belly, just above his penis and slightly to the left. It was remarkably well executed.

Ray's penis was jerking around a little bit, making me dizzy at such close quarters. I took hold of it and licked the glans; it was quite wet. It tasted interesting. Ray seemed to like that, so I did it again. He groaned and pushed his hips forward, and the top half of his penis slid into my mouth.

I was sitting with my legs apart, between Ray's legs, which were very wide apart. I was concentrating on sucking Ray's penis, so I was rather startled when something brushed against my inner thigh. I managed to look down. It was Fraser's foot. He touched my penis with his toes. It felt very exciting.

Fraser was sitting too, his legs were stretched out between mine and his face was hidden by Ray's lower body. I wondered what he was doing. Whatever it was, Ray seemed to be enjoying it quite a lot.

My penis was hardening quite rapidly as Fraser's foot stroked it. In fact it was tingling. I took one hand off Ray's thigh and touched it myself. That felt even better. Then Ray shuddered and pushed back against Fraser's face, and his penis slipped out of my mouth.

That made it easier for me to breathe, and to look at Fraser's body, which was really quite spectacular. He had both his hands on Ray's buttocks and I could hear quiet slurping noises. His penis was still hard, but I thought it looked quite lonely, so I reached over to touch it.

Fraser had a tattoo on his belly! It was an American flag, and it was in exactly the same place as Ray's. Fraser also had a foreskin. I hadn't noticed it before because it had been fully retracted, but Fraser must have pulled it forward again.

I thought that was interesting, so I stroked it. Fraser seemed to like that. His foot began to rub more firmly against my penis. Once in a while, he would rub downwards against my testicles. That felt good too. Then I discovered that I could slide the foreskin backwards and forwards over the glans. Fraser's penis jerked suddenly and he moaned. One of Ray's hands moved to my head and directed me towards his groin, and I began to lick along the side of his penis.

Because of my position, I was the only person who could see the door. In my haste to join Fraser and Ray, I had neglected to close it completely, and now Ray Vecchio was standing there watching us, as I had watched the other two.

I believe I made a sound, and both Fraser and Ray stopped what they were doing to look towards the door. Vecchio came into the room. He was wearing one of those nice Armani suits and his eyes were gleaming. When he spoke his voice held a hint of nasal quality.

"Have you guys started without me again?"

Ray, who I'd started to think of as 'my' Ray, just laughed. Then Fraser spoke for the first time.

"Well, Ray, if you weren't always late…" there was a humorous tone in his voice.

Ray… 'his' Ray, shrugged and turned away to start undressing, but I thought I'd seen a hint of laughter in his eyes. Soon he was standing beside my Ray looking down at me. He also had a Canadian flag tattoo, in exactly the same place as the other two men. He smiled.

"Get me wet will ya?" He held out his penis to me.

It was dark and quite long, but slender and still only partly erect. I sucked it willingly. It tasted different from my Ray's, but still rather nice. After a minute or so he took it back and stroked it briskly then offered it to me again.

I glanced up at my Ray, but he seemed quite happy, and Fraser's face had disappeared behind my Ray's body again. I took Vecchio's penis into my mouth again. It was noticeably harder now. Ray Vecchio and my Ray exchanged a look and then my Ray kissed Vecchio on the mouth. I could see their tongues and it made me quite excited. I pushed against Fraser's foot, and it began stroking my penis again.

My Ray started to stroke Vecchio's chest, which was quite hairy, and then to tweak his nipple. After a few minutes of this, Vecchio pulled my Ray's head down to his chest and my Ray began to suck his nipple while squeezing the other between his fingers.

I wondered what that felt like and tried to copy what my Ray was doing. It felt wonderful!

All at once, Vecchio seemed to have had enough. He stepped back and I surrendered his penis rather reluctantly. I thought it had an interesting texture. It was certainly wet enough now, and completely erect. He grinned at my Ray and leaned back a little to look behind him.

"Spread 'em, Benny. I'm on my way."

Rather to my surprise, he looked down at me and smiled nicely. Then he bent over and kissed me swiftly on the mouth. No tongue, unfortunately.

Fraser had shifted now, as per Vecchio's instructions. Instead of sitting, he was kneeling, leaning back against his heels. Whatever he was doing to my Ray, he seemed to be enjoying it. Either that or he was simply very dedicated.

Curious, I watched as Vecchio knelt behind Fraser. He kissed the side of Fraser's neck first, then reached down between their bodies. Of course I couldn't see what he was doing, but after a moment Fraser groaned and Vecchio's arms slid around his waist. I could see that Vecchio was moving in a rhythmic fashion.

Fraser's penis jerked and that reminded me of my own responsibilities. I began to stroke it again. Fraser, now that he could no longer use his foot, reciprocated. He had a nice, firm touch.

I could feel my Ray's penis brushing against my cheek. It felt rather nice, actually. I decided that I didn't want to put it in my mouth again just yet. I began to lick it all over, especially the glans which was now very wet.

My Ray was definitely enjoying it. He began to stroke my hair, and occasionally to guide me. At his prompting, I was licking down the underside of his penis when I came face to face with Fraser. I was rather startled, but he smiled, quite kindly, and we kissed. He put his tongue in my mouth and I tasted something quite unusual. I was sure it was my Ray, and I found it terribly exciting to taste his flavour in Fraser's mouth.

My penis jumped in his hand, and I suspected he knew why. He kissed me again and began to stroke my chest with his free hand. Then he tweaked my nipple briefly before retiring behind my Ray's body again. I noticed that Vecchio was playing with Fraser's nipple now. His other hand still clasped Fraser's waist firmly.

I took my Ray's penis into my mouth again and began to suck it eagerly. He groaned and started to thrust. It made me feel quite light-headed. I realised I was pumping Fraser's penis quite hard now and I heard a muffled moan from behind my Ray. Though I'm not sure whether it was because of me, or whatever Vecchio was doing behind him.

A hand closed tightly around mine and at first I thought it was Fraser's, but then I realised he had one hand on my penis and one on Ray's hip. That meant it must be Vecchio's. For some reason, this was even more thrilling. My only regret was that I couldn't return the favour in some way. However, I still had one free hand and I started to play with my Ray's testicles.

They were quite smooth, and swaying with his movements. I held them in my palm for a moment, then began to roll them gently inside the sac. My Ray yelled loudly. My name. I was so proud. His movements became faster and less controlled.

In fact we were all doing it. I could hear Vecchio's voice speaking in Italian, I think, and Fraser's muffled cries. Of course, I couldn't speak as my mouth was fully occupied, but I made some noises too. Suddenly, Fraser's penis pulsed in my hand and something hot and wet splattered my chest. Almost at the same time more hot liquid spilled into my mouth from my Ray's penis. Unfortunately, as I was taken by surprise, I swallowed before I had a chance to taste it.

My Ray's penis went quite limp, and so did Fraser's. I could see Vecchio slumped against Fraser's back. It seemed as though I was the only one who still had an erection. I suppose that was a good thing. In any case, that was when I woke up.

*****************

Well, as I said, it was a very strange dream. When I awoke, I found myself in a very unfortunate state. Of course I didn't do anything, and eventually it went away. My father told me that if I ever did before I was married it would drop off, and I wouldn't want that to happen.

I had a look through my book, and couldn't find anything even remotely like that dream. It did say that dreams about sex were usually not about sex, but something else. I wonder what it means… perhaps just that I shouldn't eat grilled cheese sandwiches before retiring.

I wonder where I could get a tattoo?

 


End file.
